User talk:Rainbowman
10th Strawhat Member? I know there isn't any info about a 10th member of the Strawhat crew yet, but do you guys have any speculations of who it might be at least? (not that I would want to place any false info in like before) My guess would be that Jewelry Bonney might join for 10th member as well as the 3rd female after Nami (1st) and Robin (2nd), the 2nd captain to join after Brook, and the 1st to eat all of Sanji's cooking without even sharing with the other crewmates. (;D (wink wink) If you have any true info or speculations at least, let me know. Rainbowman 28 May 2008 (UTC) I seriously doubt Jewelry Bonney would join up with the strawhat crew. I mean first off, she's a captain who still has a crew. She can't just leave them behind. Second off, she's one of the Eleven Supernovas, meaning that she's a rival to Luffy. I doubt she'll give up everything she's earned and worked for to join the Strawhat's crew. She may fight alongside him sometime in the future though...that's always an option. --Klthesaint 23:18, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I could certainly see your point there. Well, I do have other options for the 10th member. There's Camie who seems to be a good friend. There's also Hatchan as he's no longer with Arlong's crew; wether or not he decides to double-cross and rejoin the enemy is yet to be seen. >:( (cat growls and hisses) Another would be that Mr. Silvers Rayliegh mechanic. Here's a question about him: Is he the supposed father of Franky as mentioned by the Franky Family? Rainbowman 3 June 2008 Well, Silvers is retired. He is insanely strong but he's a little too strong for Luffy's crew. Remember when Shakky said that the coating mechanic was "100 times stronger than all you boys" (eleven supernovas)? But, whether or not he's Franky's father is debatable. Also if you think about it, every Strawhat member seems to have a skill that they're virtually perfect in and Sanji's already the cook, so they have no need for Hatchan (plus it seems like he's about to die). If he does die then that may be a reason for Camie to join but I don't see how she'll be able to do anything. Every member of the crew so far has been able to fight and that tradition may continue. You never know what might come out of Oda's head next --Klthesaint 13:10, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I understand that Hatchan is dying. When I suggested about Hatchan being a member, the position of cook wasn't what I was thinking of. I was thinking more that he would be like a pirate grunt (the most common members in all pirate crews). As for Camie (if she does join the crew) she might make herself useful if her tail splits in two. As demonstrated by Kokoro: Mermaids may walk on land when they are thirty years old, their tails split into two. So what do you guys suppose her age is? And if any of you guys think she might join the crew, what position would she have? <:/ (puzzling face) Rainbowman 10 June 2008 :Tenth member? We haven't had the nineth yet! :-O :#Zoro :#Nami :#Usopp :#Sanji :#Chopper :#Robin :#Franky :#Brook :Luffy isn't counted in the numbering scheme. The only dream I think Hatchi could follow it to finally win the love of Octopako. Camie also has a dream to be a designer. Camie is less then thirty, thats all we know, I'd pitch her at about 20 at the most. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 08:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Well excuse me if I happen to include the captain as the first member of the Strawhat crew. Harumph! >:Z (grumbles) As for those dreams you mentioned, it may be a good boost for joining the crew. (:) As I said for Camie: If she does join, what position would she have in the crew? I know all the other positions are important. :#Luffy-Captain :#Zoro-First Mate :#Nami-Navigator :#Usopp-Marksman :#Sanji-Cook :#Chopper-Doctor :#Robin-Archaeologist :#Franky-Shipwright :#Brook-Musician What other positions would be left for more members?Rainbowman 10 June 2008 :Oh no, nothing against you for it, just a lot of people don't realize that when Luffy stated he wanted ten crew men, that it doesn't include himself. A lot of other fans are used to explaining this and we have got into this habbit of... ^-^' :Well, don't take it too personnelly, these things happen. Best to laugh and forget it happened and not let it get to you... We've all been noobs at some point and got a lot of stick from those that weren't so I guess what goes around comes around. Sorry, I do apologize. ;-D One-Winged Hawk 17:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Well there's no telling what other positions would be left for other pirates but you have to remember that there's a pattern for the members of Straw Hat's crew. 1) They have some type of tragic or hard past. 2) They have at least one skill that they're virtually perfect in and 3) Each member must be able to fight in some form or fashion. Hatchan matches 3 n he might have a tragic past with the discrimination in the park but he's extemely weak compared to the straw hats now. I believe that they'll either meet someone in fishman island or in the New World. --Klthesaint 16:28, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Say there Klthesaint what's with that "n" there next to "Hatchan matches 3" in the sentance? Rainbowman 11 July 2008 (this space available for comment) My guess is that either Hatchi or Camie will join as diver. Sunken treasure is hard to get if only half of the crew can swim.--Shuraiya Bascùd 18:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) One Piece movie 10 I have some questions about this upcoming movie: :# If Eiichiro Oda is writing this movie himself, is it really a canon story or just another filler story? :# If Nami was leaving the crew for some reason, this wouldn't be permanent would it? (I should hope not, that's more suffering than I can handle) <:( (nervous) :# Who is this "Gold Lion" character? a. Is he a Shichibukai? b. Is he a traitorous Yonkou? c. What connection does he have with Nami? If you know the answers to these questions let me know. Rainbowman 28 May 2008 (UTC) :From the trailer, it seems to be using established elements of OP to tell a different story. I could be wrong though. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) /:( (confused) OK, does anyone else have any ideas? Rainbowman 3 June 2008 Come on, any info you guys can find would be most useful. I just don't want Nami to be out of the entire One Piece story, that would break my heart. <:<*** (crying mews) Rainbowman :I think the problem is, a lot of us know as much as you do... Some even less... Strange isn't it how the details of this movie are being super hush-hush top secret. O_O One-Winged Hawk 16:58, 11 June 2008 (UTC) He is probably a former (traitorious?) admiral: color(gold) + animal(lion) = admiral.--Shuraiya Bascùd 18:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Key things about Forums ::Forum; Got an e-mail adress right? ::Okay there are a couple I go to (links on my user page). But essentially there are some key things about forums. ::#don't post any "Noob" comments like "Sanji mine!" as its the sign of immaturity (or rather 13 years oldism) that the current members hate. Unless they are a forum of 13 year olds in which case... Welcome to Hell because every other 13 year old will say the same thing on that forum. What a mess... -_-' ::#Presume everyone is a expert on OP so there is no need to post "BTW did you know...?" ::#Start by entering current discussions on the board rather then go into a new topic straight away - get used posting. ::#The Search tool on every forum is your friend. ::#Don't let the trolls (gerks on the forums who are there to post and be jerks) get to you, continue posting but don't get into an arguement with them. ::#Most important rule. Obey the forums rules... The mods and admins won't think twice on some forums before banning. ::Overall, Arlong Park is the best OP forum, but a rough forum for rookies. I suggest K-F fansubs forums as its a gentle nudge for beginners and New Babylon would suggest his fav...The One Piece HQ. Visit more then one forum, keeping posting reguardless of events on one forum. A forum becomes your "home" on the net and you need to find one that comfortableas well as gain experience posting. I always recommending finding a small community to begin with before you plough to the experienced fan places like Arlong Park. ::Incidently, while its avoidable for the most part, sooner or later every OP fan needs to break into AP, no matter how much the guys there are jerks. Its the best place on the net for fans to gather adn there is a lot of info passed there that never makes it out of that forum. If you miss it... :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 06:48, 7 July 2008 (UTC) To Miss One-Winged Hawk, I looked on your userpage and saw your country was UK- England, so basically you're a brittish fan of One Piece which would explain why you have no Independence Day. Looking at your article on "Reading Problems" I find that being a brittish who has dyslexia is rather ironic, for I always thought that most brittish people would have great diction (reading, spelling, being proper, etc.). Well anywho, I gotta ask: What did you mean by "every OP fan needs to break into AP" and what exactly does the "AP" mean? Rainbowman 8 July 2008 :Whoops! Missed that! AP = Arlong Park, as in the forum. --One-Winged Hawk 18:38, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Calling One-Winged Hawk, come in One-Winged Hawk, I'm having trouble getting into Kaizuko-fansubs, I gave them my e-mail adress and I used a couple passwords, but I can't get logged in because I seem to have "the wrong username/password" for each time. What do I do? <:O (grunts "oh no") Rainbowman 9 July 2008 :A note on my user page will make me respond, it lets you know when you have new messages. Have you checked your in-box? Passwors are case sensitive. alternatively, copy+paste it if you can. And click "remember me". If not, try "Forgot password" and get a new password sent to you. Its important you get on at least one of the OP forums some how because there is a lot you'll miss otherwise. --One-Winged Hawk 16:41, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Nami x Luffy fan Wasn't you... You'd be surprised how many dumbos there are on wikipedia. That guy was unbelieveable. He wrote fanfiction into fact on the pages and it took us 5-7 goes to get off. You're the second person to read my "quit" section wrong, I should rewrite that better somehow if it continues. It references only wikipedia things and is nothing to do with this wikia. --One-Winged Hawk 23:49, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :BTW, I have to tell you off for this as you shouldn't do it. But don't leave messages on other people's user page, its like a personal space for them. Yeah, that's not really a biggie so don't worry about that. I don't mind, just get annoyed a little. The only time I do that is to help explain something to someone on how to set something on that page up. --One-Winged Hawk 23:52, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry about that. It's just that I had to find some way to contact someone and ask them about something. I feel embarassed on having to write on your personal space. <:) (hehe) Rainbowman 6 July 2008 BTW, there is one MAJOR factor about the Luffy x Nami relation that I should hope would make all other pairings with Nami look thier weakest: Nami is the only member Luffy trusts in holding onto his hat. >(D Rainbowman 6 July 2008 -During the Davy Back fight, Ussop can be seen wearing Luffy's hat. Episodes 218-219. I'll look up the manga of this, to make sure, but I think it is cannon...As far as pairings its not going to happen during the show that is until an epilogue. Thegrim 04:06, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Pretty sure that it is, but can't confirm since I can't bring myself to watch that arc. Its not the best of arcs to bare with as such. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 06:32, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know who you are Mr. Thegrim, but you have some nerve to spoil my mood towards the Luffy x Nami pairing. >:( (cat growls) Sure there won't be pairings in the show until near the end of One Piece let alone the epilogue but you just wait and see. As for why Luffy would let Usopp hold his hat I'm not sure, but it had nothing to do with a male x female pairing which is the subject for Luffy and Nami. Besides Luffy had to have given his hat to Nami more times than Usopp (Why else would there be a figure of Nami wearing a straw hat?). Unless you have proof from the manga about Usopp holding Luffy's hat you've made a mistake on the straw hat itself. Rainbowman 7 July 2008 :Hey, hey, everyone is entitled to an opinion. ;-) :I'm with the idea that Nami was given the hat to prove to her that Luffy wants her as a crew member - if he didn't want her on the crew he wouldn't have left it with her. It was a reinsurance in a time when she was falling apart. --One-Winged Hawk 06:32, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Found the manga that goes with the anime though its strange of why Oda made this arc seeing that it is probably the shortest arc which makes me wonder if it is intended to be filler yet Oda did write it....anyways this is from volume 33 and is also from volume 34 chapter 318. The anime image that goes along with that comes from 219. Hopefully you can make it out in the pictures. If not I'll try uploading it on my page. By count he has given Nami his hat 2x (Arlong and Skypia), and Ussop once, and if you want to count the One Piece movie 8: Vivi as well. There is a lot more meaning behind him giving the hat to Nami (and Vivi as well in the movie), but he gives the hat to Ussop because he can't wear it with the afro. Btw im trying not to kill your LuXNa thing, its just that the argument doesn't hold up anymore, though there is a ton of more evidence plus when One Piece Movie 10 will add a lot of firewood to it; though it is possible for Nami to leave the crew indefinitely (speculation)...sadly we wont find out till 2010-11 Thegrim 01:54, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Well I could certainly see your point on how Luffy's hat won't fit when he's wearing the afro. XD (wheezing laugh) Now I don't know if this counts but there is a time when Nami was seen wearing Luffy's hat in one of the Japanese openings particularly the one with the song "Crazy Rainbow" in it. I'm glad you understand my feelings toward the Luffy x Nami relationship and telling me there may be more evidence of it in One Piece Movie 10, but PUHLEASE DO NOT mention that Nami would leave the crew indefinitely. That would kill the purpose of Nami's dream of making the ultimate chart of the world and also any chances I have of making decendants based on her and Luffy. XP (Game Over) Besides Nami has yet to meet Lola's Mother as Nami still holds the card Lola gave her. As to Movie 10, it will be released in Japan in 2009. It's release in America is yet to be known as the movie is still under production in Japan. Rainbowman 8 July 2008 :Very little is known about Movie 10 and what that particular scene in trailer meant. But there is one that is certain, Nami will not leave the crew and stop being apart of the crew. Even if that happens, it won't and can't be considered canon. Most One Piece movies tend to take place in situations that can't fit into manga storyline. They're like the Dragon Ball movies that don't make sense when trying to tie them with the main story. A good example is Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals, where it shows the Straw Hats with Chopper but no Vivi or Robin. A better example is Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura where the Straw Hats are trying to recruit Chopper after getting Robin, Franky, and the Thousand Sunny. So basically whatever happens in Movie 10, even if it ruins LxN, it ain't gonna be canon. 17:13, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for making me feel better Mugiwara (Master) Franky. <:) (phew) I knew that Movie 10 will not be canon but rather just another filler despite that it will be written by Oda, I just wish all the other fans would realize this. With what you said about Nami not ever :#leaving and :#having to stop being a part of the crew I know now that there would be no evidence in Movie 10 to ruin Luffy x Nami (at least none that I can think of). Oh BTW, you forgot to post your username to your reply. Fuck Flink you Angel!" Rainbow: This is my love for you Angel. Sorry, I sometimes wanted to be an ass only to forget that noone like Zeppy is gonna care. Rainbow, you don't need to be defensive to show your liking for Angel. I insulted her many times back then and she's a strong lady. Like she said already, let them be. Joekido 19:40, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Okay, not a happy bunny again. I simply noted there is no need to censor someone elses' comments, but that was uncalled for Joekido! Don't do that again, the same rules that apply to unknown IP adress and new members also apply to older members TOO. :As for why I said that, its just a note that altering other peoples' comments or deleting them can be consider quite rude/isulting to them and should be avoided. I don't want to see any member get themselves into a fight over small things (you know, like the example you yourself just gave ^_- ). :Don't pick on others. --One-Winged Hawk 19:00, 2 October 2008 (UTC) � Mythbusters Yeah, sure, go ahead. That page is meant to be for collecting common errors passed around the fandom. Feel free to add any yo've seen a few times. One-Winged Hawk 15:24, 24 December 2008 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! And since you are a Administrator at One Piece Fanon you can become a Bureaucrat! Young Piece 17:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Your right, thats a much better word you used for Chopper's fear. Thank You! :-) One-Winged Hawk 22:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) What do you think? "Make good choices and never let your mind wonder off" Is this a good mesage? Young Piece 02:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) It's a half-spiritual message about the life! Young Piece 02:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Starsigns We kinda threw those out right back in the early days of the wikia since they were part of the orginal wikipedia template. The general view is why do we need starsigns when we have birthdays. Hancock's + Luffy's mentioning is "trivia" since their starsigns happen to be compactable, however it shouldn't have any more detail then this, if it does it shouldn't be there and I myself have missed it. Also, once you start labelling a character with dominate traits and all that you begin to have to force those traits onto that character regardless of how their act. One-Winged Hawk 00:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) To be quite honest... ...I can't believe their STILL pulling that "It belongs to ME" thing on. Their not allowed, if their wikia is open FOR EVERYONE to edit, they don't own the pages. I'm not about to report their wikia for it, but they keep insisting they keep it up and that annoys me. Still even if you report them to the wikia staff, they don't care what each wikia does and doesn't do so long as its legal. I even told them at the time the wikia is for everyone to edit. In fact, they can only claim a page if its part of their user page and user talk page. But it falls down to this; Who started the page? If its you then its your page and you need only to smash him in the face with the link to the history page which proves it, then tell him to back off and leave alone. Unfortunately, though fanons come a long way since I told them to pull themselves together, they've still got a lot of work to do. They don't keep an eye on their site well enough. If you can do that, but he still does the same old give me a link to the page and I'll have a word with him. He is often a pain here, because he randomly puts categories on character pages, which is nice... But he does things like, if he sees a person with a sword, its automatically their a swordsman even if their not. One-Winged Hawk 11:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) 20:33, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Nami's hair It's an image change. The crew aren't children any more. Now stop complaining that you're heartbroken, it happened too long ago for anyone to take this seriously. 00:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I would like to apologize for making nostalgic nonsense such as this. I feel like I've been brainwashed by the Terrible Trivium. Rainbowman Rainbowman (talk) 07:47, January 9, 2014 (UTC) 23:45, January 9, 2014 (UTC)